


You're Dirty/Disgusting

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: Oswald can hear them having sex next door.





	

Oswald can _hear_ them. Even in the bedroom next door, even with the pillow pulled over his head, he can _hear_ them. He can pick out every single breathy gasp that Isabella gives, and every single moan that Ed makes as they f- As they make love next door. As Ed pushes Isabella onto the bed and ravishes her.

Oswald cringes at the very thought. It's disgusting, and wrong, but he can't stop thinking about them. Would Isabella have her hair down, spread out on the pillow like a halo? Would Ed take off his glasses, learn Isabella' body by touch and taste alone? Would there be foreplay, would Isabella take Ed's cock in her pretty innocent mouth, would Ed spread her legs open and press his wicked tongue against her?

He's hard before he even realises what he's doing. His cock aches in his trousers, and Oswald presses himself ever so slightly against the mattress to give himself the friction he craves. Every noise that Edward or Isabella make are going straight to his groin, and he bites down on his bottom lip as Edward groans.

Oswald wonders what's wrong with him. He's never been affected like this before- with other men before. When he was under Fish's control she made him watch a man go down on her, and he'd barely even blinked. But now, thinking of Isabella on her back with one hand resting on Ed's head, he's shuddering and bucking his hips against the sheets.

He knows he's going to give in before long. He's only human after all, although some people might say otherwise, and he has needs. Edward and Isabella are not being _quiet_ , and Oswald hasn't pleasured himself in a long, long time. He's been so busy being mayor, he's hardly had time for himself.

Oswald rolls onto his back and breathes in the cool air. He slowly slides a hand down his chest, feeling the slight pudge of his stomach from so many frequent rich meals, and then goes lower, resting his palm on the bulge of his cock. It twitches underneath his touch, and Oswald lets out a shaky moan of his own.

The occupants next door seem not to have heard, continuing with their own noises of desire. The bed on the other side of the wall squeaks, and Oswald presses down hard against his cock as he imagines Ed pushing inside of Isabella, the look of concentration on his face, the way his mouth would fall open in pleasure.

He can't take it any more. Oswald unceremoniously shoves his hand down his trousers, into his boxers, and wraps his fingers around his cock. He's fully hard, pre come dribbling from the tip, and Oswald groans as he tugs gently at the length. He shuts his eyes, trying in vain to imagine a blank faced stranger touching him, but all he can think about is Ed, and Isabella, and him in the middle.

The noises in the other room are getting louder, and Oswald strokes himself in time with them. Edward is _loud_ , loud enough that Oswald would think he was putting on a show, except he knows Edward is not. Ed is just like that, he never knows when he's being too much, when he's causing a scene. Isabella makes no moves to shush him however, and Oswald wonders if she does it on purpose, knowing Oswald wants Ed as much, even more, than she does.

Isabella comes first. Oswald hears her cry out Ed's name, and he presses his thighs together, trying not to come from just that. He imagines himself in her place, Ed thrusting in and out of him, grunting lowly in his ear, and then nipping at the lobe. He imagines Isabella watching from the corner of the bed, perhaps with her hand between her legs, getting off at the sight of them. Oswald throws his head back, sobbing in pleasure, his hand moving faster than ever, and he comes at the same time as Edward, both of them crying out.

Oswald's head is spinning as he wipes his hand on the blankets, feeling blood swim behind his eyes. He has a silly little smile on his face, panting hard, because _that_ just happened. He feels satisfied, contented, happy, for the first time in a while, and then remembers that he's alone on his bed with drying come on his hand, and Edward and Isabella are next door, sharing their afterglow.

Oswald rolls out of the warm patch on the bed, and curls up in a little ball. He deserves this, he supposes, as the tears threaten to fall. He's not worthy of their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed! Title is from Little Mix 'F U' <33


End file.
